Canine Pups Love : Marshall X Everest
Just a random fanfic :) Enjoy! The way he looks at you,The way she looks at you... The way both of them look at each other and smile...perfectly tell that they like each other...or even love... All of this start when Marshall said "Good Luck~!" to Everest with the brightest smile ever,offering her 'usual quote' of good luck-fist bump she made for everyone.Everest of course,said good luck back and they Fist Bump happily. Days to days passed and it's become more and more amazing.They become much more closer.Not to mention when Everest is talking with Skye and suddenly Marshall tells her to sit there...and smile the sweetest smile...Ever!Everest happily accepts,of course.Why not? :) They love each other,we can perfectly tell.The way they look at each other when they talking with their best friend and focus only with each other(full attention).But both of them scared of telling that they love each other.Maybe b/c of several reasons that just themselves and few of their best friends know. But time to time passed and it's getting better even though there's an obstacle around their way.They love each other deeply and lovingly even though they never tell each other that.But they show it... some people say action speaks louder that words and that's true. They are like in a relationship,They look like that they're dating.but the truth is not,maybe in the future? We might never know what happen in the future :D! But we can prove it to make the future better. We can't Change the past but we can Change the future,and all of it depends...on us...on ourselves. The way they are so close to each other, prove enough that they love each other.it can't describe with words but heart.Love is blind sometimes :p But we have to accept the truths. Marshall finally ask out Everest. Years to years,Everest waited and finally...he confessed his feelings for her.Both are so happy. Both can't forget how amazing that moments were. The way they said that they truly love and care about each other,still ringing in both hearts. "I love you,Everest.I really REALLY do... I don't want to be with anyone except you... The light in your eyes...is as wonderful as you...It reflects your usual adventurous,carefree and cheerful side...You're beautiful as the snow that you always admire... you never know how much I love you...It's much more deeper than all of you known,it can't be describe by words but...this..."he said then kissed her which she returned happily. Then she confessed too... "I love you too,Marshall...I'm waiting so long for you to confessed,but it's worth it...I always love your usual attitude.Making everyone laugh...and just by see you laughing,...can light all my days up...I really love you... I never want to be with anyone,i just want to be with you..."said Everest with the tears of happiness,so did Marshall.Then they hug each other happily. Earning an "AWW!","OH!" and many others from the pups.Shouting their 'happiness out'.Marshall and Everest look at each other then at their friends that always encourage them to be together.Which they did now. They feel like everything already solved down.Just face the new problems and adventure that waiting for them.But this time,they do it together.They know that they'll be alright. B/c they will be Together,Forever and Ever... Thanks for reading 15 Forever out~ Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Love Category:Love Story Category:Romance Category:Marshall X Everest Category:Romantic Category:Cute Category:Pups Category:Fanfiction Category:PAW Patrol Category:Canine Pups Rescue Team